Chameleking
, also known as Kameleking, is a Choju that appeared in the TV series Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 2. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension → Tokyo History Ultraman Ace Chameleking was the next choju to appear on Earth following the defeat of Velokron, as a giant egg in a construction site,planted there by Yapool. A man examined the egg, only for it to suck him into it and burrow underground before TAC could investigate. Later, their radar picked up a UFO, which was Chameleking's egg which has grown in size and was somehow capable of flight. Although shots were fired, the egg was unharmed. Later that night, the egg destroyed a jumbo jet, alerting TAC. TAC deployed to find a way to stop it but their attacks did nothing to defeat it. The egg landed on top of a skyscraper and Hokuto kept firing on it but he stopped due to the possibility of the surrounding people being harmed. Meanwhile, Yapool decided to summon a second egg as the other somehow attracted it. The two eggs merged and became a giant super egg. After a TAC meeting, they found out that egg suposedly sunk Atlantis and Ancient Egypt wrote of the creature and its egg. They tried to destroy the egg, only for Chameleking to hatch. TAC was quick to assault the terrible monster, but their weapons did little to deter the behemoth from attacking the surrounding buildings. It unleashed hurricane force winds on the city, blowing cars and buildings away. TAC knew they had to attack the monster head-on. The captain decided to attack the monster but the missiles got jammed. Fortunately, Hokuto and Minami turned into Ultraman Ace. The monster retaliated with such force, that it is a better melee monster than Verokron. Ultimately, Ace rips off its wings and kills it with the Metallium Ray. Trivia *Design: Akihiko Iguchi *Suit Actor: Toru Kawai *Although not physically seen, Chameleking is one of the monster that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Chameleking has a similar stomach protrusion as Toho monster's, Gigan, although, it is unknown if this is a useable weapon. *Chameleking shares his name with a Dogma cyborg which appeared in episode 5 of Kamen Rider Super-1. *Chameleking was the first choju to have a body part ripped off. *The reason for his more normal design compared to most choju is due to his designer Akihiko Iguchi wanting to show others on the team he could draw a normal monster. Data - Final= Chameleking :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Tokyo :;Powers and Weapons *Mist Spray: Chameleking can exhale a white misty spray from his mouth, unknown in strength. *Hurricane Winds: Thanks to his wings, Chameleking can create hurricane-like winds by flapping his wings. *Flight: Chameleking can fly at moderate speeds with his wings. Mist Spray.jpg|Mist Spray Chameleking fly.png|Flight }} Merchandise 370540825835.jpg|Bandai Ultraman Ultimate Monster Chameleking from Bandai Japan ChameleKing.jpg|A Marmit Chameleking Gallery Chameleking out of egg.png Chameleking 3.jpg Chameleking 0.jpg Chameleking.png chameley.jpg ace vs chameleking.jpg|Chameleking vs. Ultraman Ace Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Reptile Kaiju